Charles Xavier- Mutant
by JediStarkXavierDivergent11
Summary: Abused, one could say that Charles Xavier had a tragic childhood. As an adult, he was abandoned by everybody he loved; whether purposely or not. Alone in a great, ebony house, he is the perfect host for the Phoenix Power. What I think might've happened if Moira didn't fire at Eric and Charles wasn't injuired. Please read! Phoneix!Charles!
1. Chapter 1

Telepathic and Mutant.

This is what Charles Xavier is.

The most powerful mutant ever, and believed to be the only mutant... until now.

Around 1940

Charles pondered everything that happened today. A particular girl seemed to occupy his mind. Not like that, no. Not romantically.

It was the girl with the leathery blue skin.

The girl that shapeshifted into his mother.

The girl who calls herself Raven.

The girl... who is now his little sister, who arrived at his house as a burglar, is now his only friend and the only other person who is different- like him.

It was unbelievable really.

Just a few hours ago, he thought he was alone in this world but then, everything changed.

What if there are more people like us... Charles thought almost giddily. I'll never be alone again.

Tons of friends who I wouldn't have to lie to.

Friends I can trust with my secret. And I'll be able to keep my promise to Raven. We both will be safe and happy... But first, he'll have to find them. Then, everything will change for the better. People like us will never be sad or lonely ever, ever again!

We'll all be happy... and with that thought, young ten year old Charles, fell asleep dreaming of a place of happiness and joy.

1962

There are more people like us! The thought raced through Charles's head excitingly. There are more people like us!

Just a few hours after first testing Cerebro, Charles joyfully bounced on his heels down the hallway. Hell... he was so happy, he could skip! And sing! And dance!

Cerebro was the most amazing experience Charles had ever felt. He had never felt more important, more connected and strangely... more loved. He heard the thoughts of millions of mutants. Felt their emotions, their happiness was his, their sorrow was his, their friends were his.

Everyone between a 500 mile radius was now unexpectingly receiving an over the top happiness disorder while all technology all of a sudden started playing onBecause, despite the fact he had annoying voices as companions inside his head-whom happen to not even know he was there- Charles really did feel quite lonely.

Even though Raven was the most amazing sister, she only had one power and while her 'natural form' separated her from other human beings, at least some other mutants also have powers that affect their physical appearance too.

Charles however, was a level five but so powerful, he could even be considered a six if that was not impossible.

That would have been fine and all if he could control his powers, but he can't - not yet at least.

That separates him from humans and mutants alike. He's also so afraid he would hurt somebody, ruin their lives by accidently making them forget who they are or accidntly destroy their brains etc. It is hard to get close to someone other than Raven since she was living with him for the past few decades and he was already used to not exploding her and her mind into a bizillion atoms.

Others however are not so lucky.

Subsequently, he could never be around one person for so long for if he did, look above.

On Cerebro though, it seemed like all these mutants have turned into one gigantic mutant community, which had the same problems as he did. And though it may be a bit selfish, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one afraid of his own powers.

A few months later

Charles was vivid, and very, very embarrassed. After Raven had gone, Charles immediately started going through video tapes from the past few hours.

He just witnessed his sister's first kiss and a guy successfully convincing his SISTER to walk around naked for the rest of her life.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

Ah great, there's the guy right now, Charles is going to give him a piece of his mind right now.

Slap!

" Ouch! What was that for Charles?" Eric actually didn't even have the decency to sound at least embarrassed, hell, he even sounded hurt. Hurt!

" That Eric," slapping him again" is for well, brainwashing my sister into prancing about naked." Charles slapped him again. " And now she's got this crazy illusion that I don't like her ' natural form'. I'm her brother for god's sake. She wouldn't want to see me prancing about naked in my ' natural form'.

So get up and stop whining like a baby and Jesus Christ, go consider the fact that perhaps Tigers actually need clothes."

Seeing Eric's confused expression, Charles explained, "I saw everything that happened in that bedroom. Now GO CONVINCE MY SISTER THAT SHE NEEDS CLOTHES!" And with a final punch/ slap on Eric's face, Charles left the room flaming.

Hi guys, how was that?

I wrote everything on my IPad so I couldn't do anything bold.

I also apologise for making you guys wait so long till an update.

Also, I was going to write my Star Wars story first but then I updated my iPad and everything got deleted. I didn't have the heart to right it all down again and honest, I did write it!

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever.( aka, 3 or 4 weeks)**

 **I was so busy and the times I could, I'm ashamed to admit but I was too lazy to.**

 **Thanks so much to understanding!**

 **On with the chapter!**

 _They all left..._

Charles Xavier stared at the empty wood hallway.

 _They all left..._

Raven, now Mystic, left with Eric; who he considered to be his best friend despite the short time they were together. Alex and Sean followed suit to help with the war with Vietnam and Hank.

Poor, poor Hank McCoy died in one of his attempts to better Cerebro.

All this seemed to just resurface old, unwanted feelings from the past- a past Charles's rather remain forgotten.

*flashback*

Shrill screams filled the empty hallways; a blood-curdling and desperate sound. Red liquid dripped from a particular room. No one gave a glance.

This was all normal in the Xavier household. Two little boys trapped; one also a monster, another thinking he is but not.

Tragically, this was the life of one special Charles Xavier.

Ever since the man people call his stepfather and stepbrother invaded his house through his mother, they fired every staff and replaced them with people his stepfather paid (using his mother's money of course) to keep quiet about the torture and screaming.

* back to the present*

Why didn't his mother do anything?

Well, what can a poor woman do when her son is being tortured by the man and other son whom supposedly love her? Apparently nothing. It's not like she tried.

Shrugging it all off with some alcohol was her solution. It's not like she cared a f***.

Lonely, Charles walked to his room, loud footsteps echoing down the hall.

 _Might as well try to sleep..._

Unsurprising, Charles's sleep was full of nightmares.

 **I am so so so sorry I haven't updated like I said on the top. I am also sorry about how short this chapter is. It's just that I need to keep the action for next time.**

 **I know it has been awhile but thanks so much for the follows GriffenFlare and thanks for the support some of you have given me.**

 **I will try to update sooner next time, promise!**

 **See ya next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hurriedly, Charles ran as fast as he could across the treacherous terrain ; his heart thumping like a drum.

A great beast was chasing him.

Looking back, Charles was petrified with horror; only one though clouded his brain,

I am so dead...

The beast was at least the size of the Empire State Building; orange, rich yellow and scarlet feathers made up he body and face. Large gold eyes peered down at him, as if seizing a moment of triumph before eating him.

It was a bird, a gigantic, rather beautiful monster.

Opening his mouth, Charles got one good look at the back of the monster-bird's throat before having one last attempt at saving himself; mind controlling the beast.

Letting his power leak through him and to form a chain between the red bird's Brian and his, white fire like pain snapped through his mind like lightning.

He wouldn't try that again...

Strangely, the bird didn't gobble him up immediately, instead he started to suck air through his mouth like one would do with a straw.

Charles suddenly felt lighter and lighter and for a second it was like he was the bird himself. Looking down at himself, he gasped in fear. I'm fading... How is this possible?

Rooted to the spot but still attempting to escape, Charles, using his extraordinary power, did his best to keep all of himself together. After much struggle, he wrestled with the monster thing and got himself back to normal.

Thank goodness. He thought. Bam!

Charles woke up and peered up at his surroundings. He was home. It was just a dream. Getting up from the floor as it seemed that he fell over Charles never noticed the bright red feather on his bed. Nor did he notice that in midst of his dream, a part of that monster got sucked inside him. Brushing his teeth, Charles planned the rest of his lonely day, already forgetting his earlier nightmare.

 **I'm so so sorry! I also know this isn't great and it isn't super long or something. Heck it isn't long at all but I was going through a emotional crisis. I got rejected. And the person I really, really liked for two years already had a girlfriend. Sob. Anyways none of your business. I know what I promised and next time I'll try harder to keep it. Please forgive me and thanks for all your support and patience!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
